


Nocturne

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Multi, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Mick wakes sweating through his briefs and a cock pressed against his ass.





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 3 am and I wrote this all on my phone
> 
> sick

Mick wakes sweating through his briefs and a cock pressed against his ass. His front is cold until the bathroom light across from him shuts off and Felicity tip-toes back in.

He opens his arm for her. Feels like a reflex at this point, one he never thought he’d have. Felicity snuggles up to him with a little happy sigh. Outside, the summer moon is bright enough to imitate dawn, but Mick’s tired enough to ignore it.

Cock’s not so easy to ignore.

“Think I should blow ‘im?” Mick whispers, sleep-rough.

Felicity audibly gulps. “ _ Yes. _ ”

Mick tips her chin up to nip at her bottom lip. “You just sit back, doll. Want you t’watch.”

Felicity makes a high-pitched noise, sitting up quickly to give Mick room to roll over.

Mick murmurs in Oliver’s ear, “You're up late again, Robin Hood. ‘M gonna help yah out.”

Oliver’s eyes open, but he's definitely not all there. At least with him like this, you can know for sure there aren't any threats around. It's easy to get him on his back. Kinda cute the way he pats Mick’s head and snuffles, like he thinks Mick is just trying to get outta bed.

Mick pulls Oliver’s pants to his knees, exposing Oliver’s dick. It's already half-hard, something that happens sometimes. Mick and Felicity are definitely not complaining. Mick wraps his lips around it and sucks the tip.

Oliver breathes through his nose, head lolling on his pillow. But his arm is still limp around Mick’s neck.

Felicity rubs Mick’s back through the sheets. “Mind if I touch?”

Mick pulls off just long enough to say, “Want you to watch.”

Felicity smiles. She looks like a predator in this light. “I wasn't talking about Oliver.”

Mick smirks, breath ghosting on Oliver’s length. “Since y’asked so nice.”

She latches on his throat, and Mick moans around Oliver’s cock.

Oliver stretches and hums, mumbling, “Feels good.”

Felicity’s sharpened manicured nails find the few unburnt spots on Mick’s torso. Mick’s eyes roll as she thumbs his right nipple and the small jagged circle next to his navel, encouraging him to bob his head and moan louder.

Oliver’s blinking his eyes open, hips canting a little into Mick’s working jaw. His lips part as he finally catches up.

“Hi,” he whispers.

Felicity snorts, nibbling at Mick’s earlobe. “Hi,” she whispers back.

Mick squeezes his balls instead of freeing his mouth again. Oliver groans softly.

It doesn't last long, but nothing feels rushed. It’s a sleepy kind of contentment, slow and sweet, when Oliver and Mick come. Felicity’s pulled against Mick’s chest so Oliver can tuck himself away and put his hand down her pants. She’s gasping in seconds.

Mick really needs to know that move.

“That was fun,” Felicity pants.

“I’m gonna wash my mouth,” Mick mutters.

He leaves a pair of giggly fucks.


End file.
